Condor's Nest
Condor's Nest is a fortified UNSC Outpost on the UNSC colony world Boundary. Originally constructed to help repel the rising Insurrection threat, it was re-purposed into a supporting deployment location for the UNSC against the Covenant. Sometime during the later years of the war, it was abandoned by the UNSC, but with a significant portion of materiel left behind. It became the temporary dwelling of Spartan-II Danno-048. When the planet was resettled in 2584 the base was rediscovered History Insurrection Condor's Nest completed construction in 2520. It was brought up to full operational status a few years later. Here, it functioned in a logistics role, storing munitions and equipment from infantry weapons and armor to vehicular assets and aircraft servicing stations. Covenant When the Human-Covenant War started, Condor's Nest was upgraded in capabilities, including fortifications, base defenses, personnel, and storage capability. Additionally, it acted as a tertiary forward offensive base, acting mostly in support of stronger UNSC facilities. Sometime before the Fall of Reach, Condor's Nest was evacuated and completely abandoned by local UNSC forces. While a few commanders intended to retrieve the valuable assets still stored within the base, no clear opportunities were presented due to the significant threat of the Covenant in the inner colonies. Claimed by Danno-048 Shortly after the end of the war and the formation of the Adventure Group, Spartan-II Danno-048 came across the base, completely abandoned and with a significant number of UNSC equipment. He decided to secure the facility to himself, making it his home as well as storage for the items he claimed during numerous battles with the Adventure Group. While he had somehow claimed other similar, but much smaller bunkers across other worlds, Condor's Nest was Danno-048's primary base. Attack of the Sangheili Headhunter Following the loss of contact with the other bunkers, Danno-048 moved to Condor's Nest to secure its supplies and prepare for an attack. As predicted, the attack did come, but in the form of a single Sangheili; a lone hunter who sought upgrades and enhancements with which it could claim vengeance for a personal goal. The Sangheili managed to infiltrate Condor's Nest, penetrating its fortified blast doors and disabling automated defense mechanisms. Danno-048 eventually encountered the Headhunter a few levels underground, where the two engaged in battle. Though it was long and drawn-out, with several vehicles and pieces of equipment being used and either ending up damaged or destroyed, neither individuals were eliminated; the Headhunter salvaged an aircraft from the hangar, and used it to escape. Danno-048 attempted to pursue in a Hornet, but was brought down by the nearby forces of Sotophirus's faction, the Hand of Tonitrui. It is unknown what happened to Condor's Nest after this. The damages made from the battle with the Headhunter were repaired by Danno-048, though after he became a Forerunner, Danno moved his primary residence to an island in the CMF Territory. It was seen that at least some of the items once stored in Condor's Nest were moved to the new location, but whether there remains some assets at Condor's Nest is knowledge that only Danno knows. Description Condor's Nest almost resembles the Command Building seen in the center of UNSC Firebases, though it is underground. The primary entrance is through a Bunker fortification, with a small Blast Door sealed by 3 types of security. This Bunker entrance has concealed automated turrets that can be engaged if hostile forces are detected. The Blast Door is large enough to allow one M274 Mongoose clear passage through. From the entrance, access to Ground Level/Level 0 could be gained. Past the Blast Door is a seemingly long corridor with a barely noticeable decline, as the hallway goes a small amount underground. This corridor has several chokepoints, with which additional doors can be sealed. At each chokepoint, concrete barriers, Sandbag walls and titanium covers were once used by UNSC troopers as defensive fortifications, where Heavy Machine Gun turrets could be positioned. At the end of the Corridor was a service elevator which lead to the lower levels; the elevator was large enough to fit a single Warthog, which often was used as additional immobile fortification in the event of an attack. The service elevator would take one to Level 1 and 2. Level 1 included Barracks for housing troopers, armories that stored weapons, storage rooms which housed a multitude of items, and a basic engineering station. The engineering station also included necessary machines to don, service, remove and repair Powered armor, including MJOLNIR, SPI, and HAYABUSA armor systems. Level 2 was an additional support level. This level contained storage bays which were slightly larger than the rooms on level 1, a firing range, secondary equipment lockers for items and weapons, a medical facility, and the testing chamber for equipment such as armor and weapons attachments. At the end of level 2 was the primary elevator for access to level 3; this elevator was heavily fortified from defensive positions just beyond the blast door for the lift. Level 3 contained an even larger corridor with more chokepoints, and was wide enough and high enough to barely fit a Scorpion Tank through. Level 3 provided access to the utilities of Condor's Nest; ventilation, heat, air, power, water, etc.. This was the most defended corridor of the base, with automated turret systems incorporating Gauss turrets and rocket systems. At the end of the corridor was one last Blast door, which gave access to the Primary Bay. The Primary Bay was the storage facility for the vehicles and aircraft of Condor's Nest. It could be accessed through one of two methods; either the primary elevator from Level 2, or the opening of the Bomb door. The Bomb door was essentially the ceiling of the Bay, which opened up a portion of the ground above it to allow aircraft through. Within the Primary Bay were several garages, hangars, service and repair stations, and engineering suites for the maintenance and servicing of the vehicles and aircraft within the base. In the event of a catastrophic emergency where the personnel of the base would need to evacuate fast, there were concealed tunnels for Bumblebee lifepods to be launched via magnetic rails from the Primary Bay. These were used for command personnel, while conventional troops and other essentials would evacuate with the use of conventional ground and air transports. Level 4 was the lowest level, and contained the command post of the entire base. Here, the facility's AI oversaw the mundane tasks and automated systems, which were aided by living personnel at several computer stations. Security footage from the cameras all over the base, including the exterior access points, were routed to a monitor here. Complement Condor's Nest was originally conceived as a logistics support outpost; henceforth, it stored a high number of valuable UNSC equipment for battle. Due to the nature of its restocking due to the Covenant threat, Condor's Nest contained a great variety of units, from infantry weapons and armor to armored ground vehicles, aircraft, and even medical and research facilities. When Danno-048 used the base, he maintained and stored the following equipment: Weapons * M6 series Magnums; variant C, D, G, and J/C carbine. * M7 series SMGs * MA series Assault Rifles; variant 5B, 5C, and 5K carbine. * BR series Battle Rifles; variant 55, and 55 HB * M60 series Shotguns * M9 Fragmentation Grenades * SRS99 series Sniper Rifles; variant C-S2 AM, and D-S2 AM. * M41 series Rocket Launchers * M6 series Spartan Lasers * Type 14 Magnetic/Anti-Tank Mines * AIE series Heavy Machine Guns; variant 486H * SGM-151 series Missile Pods; variant LAU-65D * M7057 series Flamethrowers * M41 series LAAG's Armor * UNSC Marine BDU * ODST Armor * SPI Armor mk II * HAYABUSA * HRUNTING Mk III B (Cyclops) MJOLNIR * Mk III * Mk IV * Mk V * Mk VI; variants standard, CQB, EVA, EOD, Scout, Security, Recon, Rogue, ODST The Primary bay was essentially an underground hangar; at full storage capacity, it held: * 14 D77-TC Pelicans * 8 D77H-TCI Pelicans * 32 D96-TCE Albatrosses * 36 AV-14 Hornets * 14 AV-14 Hornets/Troop variant * 8 AV-22 Sparrowhawks * 4 AC-220 Vultures * 2 B-65 Shortsword Bombers * 6 C709 Longsword Fighters * 10 M312 Elephants * 1 M145D Rhinos * 3 SP42 Cobras * 8 M9 Wolverines * 18 M808B MBT Scorpion Tanks * 12 M808C MBT Scorpion Tanks * 8 M850 Grizzly Tanks * 14 M12A1 LAAV Warthogs * 20 M12G1 Gauss Warthogs * 12 M831 Troop Transport Warthogs * 36 M12 LRV Warthogs * 48 M274 ULATV Mongooses After it was abandoned, a few of the assets were quickly evacuated, but the rest had to be left behind. When Danno-048 found it, he came upon, and maintained, the following assets: * 2 D77-TC Pelicans * 2 D77H-TCI Pelicans * 8 D96-TCE Albatrosses * 6 AV-14 Hornets * 3 AV-14 Hornets/Troop variant * 1 AV-22 Sparrowhawks * 1 AV-220 Vulture * 1 C709 Longsword Fighter * 3 M312 Elephants * 1 M145D Rhino * 1 SP42 Cobra * 2 M9 Wolverines * 8 M808B MBT Scorpion Tanks * 6 M808C MBT Scorpion Tanks * 2 M850 Grizzly Tanks * 1 M12A1 LAAV Warthog * 4 M12G1 Gauss Warthogs * 3 M831 Troop Transport Warthogs * 8 M12 LRV Warthogs * 20 M274 ULATV Mongooses Category:UNSC Category:Location Category:Military Category:Danno's Characters